Eye of the Storm
by StuckInTheSky
Summary: Who was Iridian exactly? Sure, she was great, renowned heroine who was known as "awesome" and "amazing", but even her dazzling powers can't match those of Malistaire's. Yet, the real danger lies in herself as her mind threatens to shut down...forever.


**Chapter 2: The Resistance**_  
><em>

_Six months later..._

Iridian gritted her teeth. Currently, she was helping everyone reconstruct Ravenwood.

Her fingers trembled as she softly tore down the Storm plaque. She was in charge of all the plaques. But, instead of tossing them away as Malistaire had ordered, she had kept them in her backpack. She was just going to have to deal with inspection later.

Everyone had to learn Death magic. No other school was an option. Most people dragged their feet around and watched in terror as their luscious schools were replaced by Death. That day, with everyone working on reconstruction, seven Death Schools were put up.

Time for inspection. It was what everyone had to go through before they were allowed access to their dorms. Duncan GrimWater was in charge for the boys, Sylvia Drake's wraith for the girls. Yeah, Malistaire got his wife back in wraith-form. Any comments that sounded like "nice wife you've got there" resulted in twenty lashes. Iridian was experienced.

Despite her state, Iridian snickered as she neared the hunchbacked monster.

Now was the time. She was doing everything she could according to plan. Everything could be set in motion.

Iridian's eyes darted towards Cole and Ronan. Great, they were still there. She sighed in relief. The mission couldn't go on without her brothers' absolute participation.

As she neared the wraith, Emmeline passed her the backpack. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Iridian replied. "You?" Emmeline only nodded in reply.

Emmeline shook as she handed the wraith _her _backpack. At that moment, a fight had broken out between Cole and Ronan. "Don't you move a muscle while I'm gone! Wait here," Sylvia rasped.

Iridian saw her chance. Grabbing her heavy backpack, she pulled open the door to the girls' dormitories. Racing past all the other girls and calling a couple notified friends to her aid, she knocked down the doors to her dormitory room. There, a bright teleporter awaited her ... along with Lenora CrowShield.

Behind her, Megan DragonSpear and Paige EmeraldSword stopped in their tracks.

"You didn't really expect me, did you?" Leaping up from the royal sofa, she brandished a gleaming ebony sword and attacked.

Iridian's fighting instincts kicked in as a dueling arena materialized.

If only Megan wasn't pulling her away from it and pushing her into the teleporter. If only Paige's screams didn't break through the dorms. If only Lenora's yells of triumph didn't pierce the comforting room. If only.

Iridian pulled her arm away from Megan's grasp. And charged.

Lenora's sword dropped to the ground along with Iridian's. The fierce girl tackled Iridian who in turn, delivered a punch to her face.

Small drops of blood dropped out of Lenora's nose. Giving an earsplitting shriek, she pushed Iridian to the floor. Splinters jumped into Iridian's fingers in a wild frenzy. A wild look flitted into her eyes. "Rebel. Your dad was one too. He was the one who rebelled against the Dragon Titan. See what happened to him. You see?"

Iridian pushed the other girl into the wall. Lenora was unconscious.

"GO!" Megan her friend into the teleporter.

Iridian grinned as the familiar smell of the sea, of her house, hit her.

* * *

><p>Ronan and Cole both winced as the whip fell down onto their backs.<p>

It thrashed in the air before descending again and again and again. The small rope coiled before lashing out and sending burning pain to them.

"There is absolutely no fighting on-" Dworgyn's words were cut short by the appearance of Megan. Giving Dworgyn a quick kick, she pulled Cole and Ronan into the portal behind him.

As they fell through it, they saw the Island Getaway, Iridian's home.

A boy with a clear smirk on his face approached them. "Cole FireStrider, Ronan DeathBlade, welcome to the headquarters of the Resistance."


End file.
